Afortunadamente no eres tu
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar  Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo  Que me envicie con cada beso  Me enamore hasta los huesos  Afortunadamente no eres tú..


Esta historia surgio luego de andar buscando inspiracion para Hjerte, espero les anime el rato .

Por cierto a quien lo pregunte Hjerte se actualizara cada martes...asiq ue no desesperen jejeje

Todo es de sus respectivos dueños y yo no hago dinero ni nada de eso...a lo mucho gano ojeras por andar desvelandome jajaja

**Afortunadamente no eres tu**

By: Nausic

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras observaba a su novio reír con el ministro y sus amigos. Estaba mortalmente aburrido, llevaba mas de dos horas sentado esperando que su "querido" novio dejara su charla para ir y sacarlo a bailar.

Llegas, coqueteas, hablas de más

Haces gran entrada en cada lugar

No me haces sudar

Por fin con una sonrisa en los labios, su novio se acerco a su mesa tomando una de las copas que descansaban en ella.

- Ese Antouan es de lo que no hay - dijo entre risas mirando donde estaba el ministro.

- Ced, ¿podemos ir a bailar? - pregunto con una súplica escondida, ignorando el comentario del otro.

- ¿bailar? o vamos Harry sé que no te gusta bailar. Por qué no mejor vamos a la mesa del ministro, estoy seguro que les encantaría que fueras a saludar, he tenido que ir yo en tu representación - respondió el chico intentando convencer al pelinegro de que lo acompañara.

- _huy sí que sacrificio más grande_ - pensó Harry

- vamos Cedric, ya hablaste mucho con el ministro, apenas y has estado conmigo.

- eso es tu culpa, si fueras más amable y saludaras no tendrá que andar disculpándote con todo mundo - dijo Cedric con un puchero.

Me dijiste que tenías 26

Te comportas como de unos 10 ó 6

¿Cómo escaparé?

Cada día se preguntaba más como es que había terminado con semejante chico. Al principio había sido genial. El hufflepuff era todo un caballero, atento, simpático, amable y todo lo que quisieras en un novio. Los problemas empezaron cuando derroto a Voldemort un par de meses después de empezada su relación. Desde ese momento Cedric se preocupaba todo el tiempo del que dirán y de relacionarse con las personas correctas. Lo obligaba a ir a casi todas las galas en su honor, sin importarle realmente si a él le interesaba ir. Peor a un era cuando el chico, como en ese momento, se iba a entablar conversaciones con medio mundo dejándolo olvidado en la mesa como si de un objeto se tratara. Inclusive en algunos momentos únicamente regresaba con el cuándo ya se tenían que ir.

En la escuela era lo mismo, solo pasaba con el tiempo suficiente como para presumir al resto que era el novio del niño-que-vivió. Y Harry no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que la razón por la que el chico seguía con él no era por el sexo, inexistente gracias a que él no se sentía listo para dar ese paso, si no la popularidad y los buenos tratos que recibía en su nombre. Pero Harry ya estaba cansado de esto, tenía 16 y lo único que quería era poder salir con su novio como el resto del mundo.

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¡Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué

Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

Molesto como pocas veces se levantó rumbo a los lavabos. Tenía que alejarse del Hufflepuff o le iba a lazar un cruciatus.

Entro azotando la puerta, se mojó la cara y soltó otro suspiro, algo que se le estaba haciendo un hábito últimamente.

Sabía que lo que más le convenía para su salud mental era cortar con Cedric, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a quedarse solo, a que nadie más quisiera lidiar con los problemas que se presentaban por ser el, a darse cuenta que lo único que importaba en él era su fama.

- necesito un respiro - susurro lastimeramente mientras sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas atrapadas en sus parpados.

- definitivamente necesitas uno - respondió una voz detrás de él.

Rápidamente se dio vuelta con varita en mano, para encontrarse con la sonrisa torcida de quien por años fue su peor enemigo. Draco Malfoy lo miraba con una

Ceja levantada.

- Malfoy - saludo el ojiverde encaminándose a la puerta.

- Potter espera - lo llamo el rubio tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿qué quieres Malfoy ? no te he molestado en toda la noche así que déjame en paz - pidió Harry, cansado de las peleas molestas.

- ¿que tiene Diggori? - pregunto el Slytherin

- ¿ de qué hablas? - definitivamente no entendía al otro

- ¿que tiene Diggori? ¿Qué es tan especial en el que le aguantas todos esos desplantes, su ridícula manera de captar la atención de todo mundo o su increíble, pero único interés en todo aquel que tenga influencias?

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú

No respondió. Sabía que lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo era verdad. A Cedric lo único que le importaba era que tan bien quedaba con la comunidad mágica. Varias veces se lo habían dicho tanto Ron como Hermione, pero él los había ignorado, como hacerles caso si ellos no comprendían el miedo que lo inundaba con la sola idea de quedarse solo. Sabía que ellos estaban ahí para él, pero también sabía que ocasionalmente era desplazado por la relación que ahora mantenían sus mejores amigos, con el tiempo no tendrían más tiempo para él, y él se volvería a quedar solo.

Por eso los ignoraba cuando le decían que a Cedric solo le importaba su fama, él lo sabía y no le importaba mientras el Hufflepuff se quedara a su lado, porque Cedric solo se iría si su fama se acababa, cosa que jamás pasaría, para su suerte o desgracia.

Se soltó del agarre en que lo mantenía el rubio y salió a prisa del baño, sin darle tiempo al otro de reanudar la conversación. Diviso a Cedric un par de mesas más allá, así que se acercó rápidamente sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro.

No sé cuántos tragos llevas de más

Que no se te entiende nada al hablar

No me haces sudar

- Ced, podemos irnos? - pidió el ojiverde

- oh vamos Harr...shi apenasss y noss mosss divertidoooooo - dijo atropelladamente el mayor, mientras se abrazaba a su novio en busca de estabilidad.

- vamos Ced, ya estas ebrio, es hora de irnos- insistió Harry

- ¿Qué dicesss? No es...toy ebrio, solo alegre.- rio el otro mientras se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

- Cedric casi no puedes mantenerte en pie, por favor vámonos - suplico de nuevo el menor

- que no, entiende tú te quedas hasta que yo diga me entendiste - dijo enojado el hufflepuff tomándolo del brazo con fuerza, lastimando la sensible piel.

La gente se empezaba a arremolinar en torno a ellos al escuchar el grito enojado de Cedric.

Mírate, por eso escúchate

¡Qué horror, ya cállate!

Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo

Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho qué

Tu estrategia funciona, No no, ¡alguien sálveme!

- Ced suéltame, me lastimas!- pidió el ojiverde entre susurros, la gente los veía con mucho interés.

- No hasta que entiendas que tú haces lo que yo diga. Tienes que entender Harry, tú eres mío y de nadie más - La voz del Hufflepuff se escuchaba rara gracias al alcohol, lo cual lo hacía parecer más atemorizante de lo que ya era. Por un segundo la imagen de su tío Vernon pasó por su cabeza.

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Afortunadamente no eres tú

- No- susurro con la mirada gacha

- no que mi vida? - pregunto Cedric con una sonrisa

- No! - grito aventando con todas sus fuerzas al otro chico - no soy un objeto, ni un animal para que me reclames como tu propiedad y mucho menos hare lo que tú me digas cual elfo doméstico, hasta aquí llegamos Cedric.

- Cariño, porque no te clamas un poco y discutimos esto en el colegio ? la gente nos está viendo

- no me voy a calmar, no me importa lo que la gente crea y no regresaremos juntos al colegio, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. - le contradijo Harry

El mayor miro la decisión en los ojos de su pareja, el chico hablaba en serio, pero el también, no había luchado tanto por conseguir el estatus que tenía solo para que en una pataleta el otro lo mandara todo al cuerno; Eso sí que no.

Con un movimiento rápido, digno de un buscador, tomo por el cuello al moreno, impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

- Eso sí que no cariñito. No me pase todo este tiempo aguantando tus ridiculeces para que seas malagradecido. Tú y toda tu fama me pertenecen, te guste o no. Y más te vale que te hagas a la idea, porque no pienso dejarte ir, jamás! - Los ojos del chico habían perdido la cordura y su agarre cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de aire, mientras con sus manos intentaba aflojar el agarre de manera infructuosa, parecía que el alcohol había aumentado la fuerza de su novio.

- A…yuda - murmuro el ojiverde

La gente alrededor permanecía impávida ante tal acontecimiento. Nadie se movía para ayudar al pobre chico que cada momento se volvía más azul.

Una sombra gris se movió rápidamente entre los invitados para llegar al frente. La varita apuntando al cuello de Cedric y la mirada plateada centellando de furia.

- suéltalo en este momento Diggori - exigió Draco Malfoy

- Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí. Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos Malfoy y nos dejas a mí y a mi novio en paz.- dijo Diggori con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios, una sonrisa muy parecida a la usada por Draco.

- no te lo repetiré de nuevo Diggori, suéltalo ahora mismo.

- o qué? ¿Si no lo suelto que me harás Malfoy? ¿ Me mandaras a ti papi? - se burlo

- Accio Harry Potter! - grito el rubio.

Sintió como era arrebatado del agarre del Hufflepuff cual mantequilla, para caer un instante después en los fuertes brazos de Malfoy.

- ..o puedo hacer esto, ¿no crees que es más efectivo Diggori? - dijo Draco con su típica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

El mayor se enfureció tanto que el rostro se le volvió rojo cual tomate. Intento arremeter contra el Slytherin pero este fue más rápido, un petrificus le dio de lleno en el pecho.

- ahora espera a que lleguen los aurores Diggori. Y te advierto que si vuelves acercarte a Potter en lo que resta de tu vida te la veras conmigo…y con mi papi - eso ultimo con todo de burla mal fingido.

Una vez los aurores aparecieron, tomaron las declaraciones de todos los presentes. Harry que hasta ese momento no había hablado con Malfoy lo estaba buscando por sobre la multitud.

- me buscabas Potter? - susurro una voz profunda a su oído, sobresaltándolo. De inmediato dio la vuelta varita en mano.

- Malfoy!

- tranquilo, tranquilo Potter, por esta noche no planeo hacerte daño - se burló el rubio

- me asustaste, no vuelvas a acercarte así - dijo el ojiverde guardando su varita

- eso significa que me puedo acercar de otras maneras?

Harry volteo a ver al otro con sorpresa. La pregunta había sonado demasiado sugerente, incluso Ron con lo despistado que era habría entendido de qué iba todo.

- em, yo…s…olo quería agradecerte. Por lo de Cedric. - tartamudeo apenado - Si no hubieras intervenido, posiblemente me hubiera ahogado.

- para eso estoy, para arruinarles el mágico momento a todos - rio Malfoy

- salvaste mi vida, te debo una

- que te parece si me lo pagas con una cita. Ahora que tu novio esquizofrénico esta fuera de circulación, creo que puedes concederme eso ¿no? - dijo Draco con una sonrisa que Harry no supo descifrar.

- una cita? ¿tú y yo? ¿Por qué querrías algo así? - pregunto confundido el moreno

- te lo intente decir hace un rato en el baño, pero huiste. Eres demasiado bueno para estar con alguien como Diggori. - susurro las palabras quedamente mientras a paso lento se acercaba mas al Gryffindor que permanecía estático - Mereces lo mejor Potter, y lo mejor, muy a tu pesar, soy yo.

Harry lo miro a los ojos tras su declaración. Tenía que admitir que el chico era por mucho el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Incluso esa sonrisa tan arrogante se veía genial en sus labios, sonrosados y carnosos.

No quiero un hombre de cuento

No busco a alguien perfecto

Quiero algo natural, alguien que sepa amar

Que me intoxique con amor el cuerpo

Que me envicie con cada beso

Me enamore hasta los huesos

Aprovechando el momento de confusión del ojiverde, Draco aprovecho para juntar sus labios en un fugas pero tierno beso. Dando un par de pasos para alejarse, contemplo la vista de un Harry Potter muy sonrojado.

- cuando quieras pagarme esa cita e investigar si yo soy lo mejor, avísame. Ya sabes cómo encontrarme.- rio el rubio comenzando a alejarse rumbo a la zona de aparición.

El moreno se quedó estático en su lugar. Recordando el beso momentos antes recibido, se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos…y sonrió.

Podía ser que Malfoy tuviera razón y el merecía algo mejor. Afortunadamente se había dado cuenta de no estaba tan solo como él creía.

Con eso en mente se encamino hacia la salida, ya mañana le enviaría una lechuza a Malfoy, quien sabe y el siguiente evento conmemorativo fuera un poco más placentero que ese.

Afortunadamente no eres tú

Afortunadamente no eres tú

Afortunadamente no eres tú


End file.
